A contact terminal for use in an inspection device may include a tubular body (i.e., a cylindrical member) including a spring portion defined in a middle portion, and a columnar central conductor (i.e., a stick-shaped member) inserted through the tubular body, and an inspection jig may use this contact terminal (see, for example, JP 2013-53931 A). In this contact terminal, the central conductor may be fixed to the tubular body in the vicinity of a tip end of the tubular body through, for example, welding or crimping, with an end portion of the central conductor protruding from the tubular body. Once a first end portion of the tubular body is brought into contact with an electrode portion, and a second end portion of the central conductor is brought into contact with an inspection target, the first end portion of the tubular body and the second end portion of the central conductor may be urged toward the electrode portion and the inspection target, respectively, in accordance with elastic resilience of the spring portion, whereby the contact of the contact terminal with the electrode portion and the inspection target may be stabilized.